


Roommates Till the End

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Hartley has been raised to be the perfect socialite son, except he hates parties. He thought when he went to college he could get away from them, but his parents never miss a beat. Now with prom and an actual date he's ready to have a little fun…only he wishes his date was his roommate David. David's the only one to truly understand Hartley and enjoy his company…too bad he won't give Hartley a chance.





	Roommates Till the End

Hartley had never been one for school events, but a Rathaway has to always make an appearance. Of course Hartley didn’t want to, giving his dormmate an earful. David had never been one for going out and doing school activities he didn’t need to, that’s one of the reasons they got along so well. Hartley’s perspective changed when Axel Walker asked him to prom. After that David got an earful about how excited he was to go and have a date for once. Hartley had been looking for the right suit to match Axel’s ridiculous outfit. David helped him decide, a nice black tux. Hartley smiled, wanting to give David a, “Your a lifesaver.”, hug, but retracted his arms closer to himself. 

Now Hartley stood in front of the mirror, checking himself out, David watching TV. “You could come.”

“What would I do at a college prom? It’s just about drinking and sex that will end with accidental pregnancy.” Hartley smiled, knowing David meant nothing insulting with his words.

“Okay, I'll be home later. If you're still up we can study together.”

“Alright, see you later Hartley.” David said, flipping through the channels.

Hartley waited outside the dorms, Axel showing up with a few buddies. He held out his arm, giving a wink to the young man. Hartley smiled, taking the arm and walking with Axel, his friends walked ahead. 

“Thank you for asking me to the prom or else this would have been a boring night.”

“Don't worry I’m all about the excitement. Maybe we’ll get lucky tonight.”

“I don't kiss on the first date.” Hartley said, missing the glare from Axel. Once they arrived Hartley was left alone for a moment to get drinks. Hartley smiled as he stood awkwardly, looking around to see the other people around. He saw Leonard Snart dancing with Barry Allen, despite the age difference they're relationship has been going strong.

Hartley had always been jealous of their relationship. Once upon a time Hartley thought he could have something like that with David, but he knew David only thought of him as a brother.

He was cut out of thought when Axel shoved a thing of punch into his hand. “Thank you.” Hartley said, taking a sip. 

“The dean’s waving you down.” Axel pointed out the man walking over, waving his hand. Hartley waited till he reached them, smiling at the man.

“Mr. Rathaway, your parents let me know you would be attending and I would like to give your family a thank you on stage and a token of our thanks for the construction of the new wing that will open next semester.”

“Oh. Uh…that would be fine.” Hartley said. The dean nodded and walked away to the stage. Hartley gave his drink back to Axel, noting the wide smile he wore. He walked to the stage, following the dean up. He tapped on the microphone, getting everyone's attention when it squeaked. The music was cut as soon as the DJ saw the man at the mic.

“Attention students and faculty. It has come to my attention that a certain family helped fund the new wing. Unfortunately they could not make it tonight, except for their son who attends classes at our beloved college. Mr. Rathaway-.” The dean turned to Hartley, pulling out a large golden statue of the school logo, the plaque reading “From Central Community College, Thank You for Rathaway Hall.”. “Thank you and your family for a gratuitous donation to our school.”

“My family is honored to help the community school. It's an honor that school let us help.”

“Any new classes added will be in that hall next semester.” The dean held out a hand to shake, Hartley shifting to shake his hand. Not a moment later Hartley felt goop fall on his head, screams coming from the crowd. There's splatter, followed by rainbow confetti and streamers that fall on Hartley. He stares, wide eyed, everyone else staring in a horrid silence. 

“Mr. Rathaway,” The dean asked, followed by a group laughter from the side of the stage, that caused a ripple effect. Barry and Len were a few of the people that didn't laugh, who held out a hand.

“Hartley? Are you alright.” Hartley took a few steps forward, blindly from his glasses cover in the goop. Barry grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs. “Hart?”

“Yeah…I just…need to go change.” Hartley said, handing Barry the plaque. He stumbled off, passing by Axel on his way out.

“At least you look the part.” That broke Hartley. He left, tears falling as soon as he reached the outside. All the way back to the dorms he just cried, people staring at him in shock. He reached the dorms quickly, knocking on the door. 

“David…David let me in.” Hartley said, hand shaking as he knocked again.

“You're already back Hart?” He heard, the door opening to the shocked face of David. “What happened?”

“It was a joke. A fucking joke.” Hartley said, marching into the room, leaving a trail. David was happy they were wooden floors.

“Hey Hart, slow down, come here.” David said, Hartley stopping and turning with broken eyes.

“I should have known! No one likes me like that! I should have seen this happen.”

“Go take a shower, I'll set out something for you to wear okay. Just go calm down.” Hartley nodded, walking down the hall in his ruined tux. David glared at the thought of Axel, going to Hartley's closet, looking through the different clothes. He came across another tux, pulling it out and went over to his closet, looking through.

 

When Hartley came back he had a towel in one hand, the ruined suit in its own bag, to be thrown away. He walked in, gripping the towel around his waist. He threw the suit in the trash and walked to their bedrooms. When he opened his eyes they went wide. Standing in front of him was David in a black tuxedo, hair brushed back. Hartley has never seen his dressed up like this, it's was…well hot was the only word that came to Hartley's mind. He nearly dropped his towel staring at him.

“Get dressed.” David said, Hartley breaking from his trance.

“What?”

“I'm taking you to prom. Get dressed.” Hartley didn't know what to think, but he made his way to his bed, seeing one of his suits. David left to the main room, leaving Hartley to get dressed. When the younger came out he was wear the suit, his hair combed off to the side. He had his second pair of glasses on, a nervous look on his face. David raised his arm, smiling. “Ready?” Hartley nodded, the duo walking arm and arm to the prom.

The goop had been cleaned and the dance continued. Hartley heard a few murmurs and a few heads turned. David took them to the dance floor and grabbed Hartley by the waist. Hartley wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders. They began slow dancing, Hartley getting closer to him. “Why did you decide to come?”

“Well you were excited and I didn't want your only prom to be this bad.”

“So you decided to get dressed up for me and take me to prom.”

“That and to scope out that Trickster and figure out how to get back at him.” Smiling Hartley pulled David into a hug.

“Thank you David. You're my favorite person in the world.”

“Trust me you are the only person I can stand.” The duo stayed that close the rest of prom, David glaring at Axel as he passed by, Hartley too absorbed in the scent of David to care. When the dance ended Hartley and David returned to their dorm, David’s jacket off and tie undone. His hair was surprisingly still slicked back, but Hartley wasn't complaining. The younger wasn't complaining, he loved how David looked, it drove him wild, to a point that he almost wanted to jump his roommate. Instead he held his parents filthy plaque he was going to have to scrub clean before giving it to them. Once in the dorm David collapsed onto their futon of a couch, Hartley sitting beside him. In silence he rested his head in David’s lap, the older brushing his hands through Hartley's short black hair. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hartley spoke up.

“You're a great man David.”

“Tell that to Rob.” David said with a huffed. Rob was David’s on-again-off again boyfriend. That's another reason Hartley never went after David…everyone knew he had a boyfriend outside of the school. Of course they always fought and right now they were broken up, but soon Rob would be back for David soon. 

“Robs a great guy too, but something about you guys click in a negative way.”

“I know, but it's always been me and him.”

“So if the sexiest guy in the school asked you out you wouldn't sin a little even though you are single at the moment.”

“Because I don't sleep around Hartley. Rob and I do this all the time.”

“So you'd never be interested in anyone else?”

“No. What about you Hart?”

“You saw what happens when I try to get a relationship. You are the only one who really treats me fair.”

“You'll find that one person.”

“Hardly. I think I'm going to go to bed.”

“Alright…I'll take a shower and let myself in.” Hartley got up, followed by David.

“I had fun tonight David.”

“Good…I'd never seen you so happy about human interaction and I just got so mad Axel took that away from you. There's that one guy out there that will make you feel great and like the most important person in the world. When you do, don't forget about me.”

“David, I’d never forget you. When you finish out to be a big bad detective remember the little people that you helped.”

“Hartley Rathaway, if I forget you you can punch me and I won't press charges.” 

“Good Mr. Detective in training.” Hartley said getting up. Now he stood face to face with David, the older looking down at him. “Okay…but what if it was me?”

“To date?”

“Or just have sex with as a single man. Would you if it was me?”

David was silent for a moment, an agonizing moment for Hartley. Finally David spoke up. “I don't think I could do that to you. You need someone who loves you and that you love.”

“Are you saying I don't love you because I do.” Hartley said, immediately covering his mouth. David was wide-eyed, Hartley trying to fix it. “That slipped, I meant I care for you greatly.” When David didn't say anything Hartley excused himself, covering his face. Locking himself in their up for ythe you bedroom Hartley sat on the ground, face all red. If he fucked everything up he'd never forgive himself.

The rest of the night Hartley slept, waking to David gone, a note in his absence. It simply stated he was going to see Rob. Hartley could only smile as he cried because David and Rob were made for each other, Hartley would just be the little brother.

The year finished out without any other advances from Hartley and David left, graduating and leaving Hartley with another roommate, Earl something. Hartley didn't really care, he just wanted to finish his four years. Earl had other plans though, ones that Hartley would soon regret.


End file.
